


More Brazen

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Demon!Dean, Dildos, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Demon or not, Benny had no doubt that Dean would show up at his door.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN TFW Bingo





	More Brazen

**Author's Note:**

> For my Heaven and Hell Bingo card, the Demon!Dean square, my SPN TFW Bingo card, the Demon!Dean square, my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Denny square, and my SPN Kink Bingo card, the Dom/sub square.

Demon or not, Benny had no doubt that Dean would show up at his door. The demon had been travelling the country with that damn _king of hell_ – don't get Benny started on the Crowley thing – but it was getting close now.

Dean's heat was upcoming and Benny knew he'd be there soon.

It hadn't been their intention, mating in Purgatory, but everything was so intense there and it all happened so fast. Even though it wasn’t planned, Benny didn't regret a single thing about it.

Especially now, as Benny opened his door to reveal a black-eyed Dean Winchester, he couldn’t regret it. Call it a bad boy kink, or just excitement at seeing the man for the first time in a while, but blood rushed south the moment Benny said, “Hello.”

Dean pushed past him, not showing affection like he usually would. Benny made a mental note – it would be interesting to see how this demonic version of his Omega differed from normal.

Dean was in the kitchen, already pouring a glass of whiskey, when Benny found him. Dean knocked the liquor back before pouring another.

“How're you doing, cher?” Benny asked him, genuinely curious. He'd heard from Sam when Dean was gone, the younger Winchester calling to see if Dean had come his way, but it was through monster contacts that Benny found out what Dean had _really_ been up to. The demon version of his Omega was vastly different from the hunter version in some ways – namely in the grotesque killing way.

“I'm great,” Dean replied with a grin. “Never better, actually.” As Dean drank his second glass, Benny had a fleeting wonder about the dynamic between them. Would Dean being a demon change their game at all?

Would Benny be okay if there was a change?

The Alpha in him reared his angry head at the thought. No, if things were different there would be problems.

Better to find out now than later.

“No more whiskey, Dean,” Benny said. “Bedroom, now.”

To Benny's surprise and delight, Dean put the glass down and turned to walk down the hallway. No argument, no back talking. Benny expected a bit of a fight; even as a human Dean usually expressed protest to Benny's orders. But this? An immediate obey and no backtalk?

Benny followed Dean, stopping short in the door of the bedroom.

Dean was kneeling on the floor before him, hands behind his back, head bowed. He wasn't looking up to see the shock and arousal on Benny's face, but he could definitely smell it.

“Are you just going to stand there, Alpha?” Dean questioned, sparing a glance up at Benny. His eyes were bright green and earnest, ridding Benny of any hesitation. Benny quirked his lip up in a smile.

“On your feet, little Omega,” Benny ordered. “Clothes off.”

Benny retreated to the armchair in the corner of the room while Dean followed instructions. His cock was filling fast but he ignored it for now, waiting for Dean to finish. When his clothes were all off and folded on the dresser, Benny pointed to the bedside table. “Choose a toy, cher.”

Dean looked a little put out that Benny was making him go for a toy, but he moved to open the drawer as he was told. There were quite a few dildos in there, ranging in size from no thicker than Benny’s finger to a double knot dildo. Dean’s fingers twitched in the air as he debated before choosing the regular knot dildo (the second largest toy) and turning back to Benny.

“Show me how much you want me,” Benny instructed. He saw Dean swallow thickly before he laid down on the bed. “Ah, ah,” Benny chastised. “On all fours, show me that pussy.”

Dean rolled over, angling himself so that Benny had an unobstructed view of his ass. There was slick already dripping down his crack and the scent of it assaulted Benny’s nostrils. His Omega was so good.

To Benny’s surprise, Dean didn’t start slow. He grabbed the dildo and pressed it against his dripping hole, stretching around the fake cock as it intruded, unprepared, deep inside.

Benny couldn’t take his eyes off of the beautiful sight, one of his hands moving to grasp himself through his jeans. Yes, the demon version of his Omega was more brazen than before, more of a sub, and more needy of a bottom. Benny could definitely get behind this new Dean.

In fact, as Dean bottomed out on the dildo, the knot slipping inside with the slow push as well, Benny knew that he needed to literally get behind this new Dean, _soon_.

“Feel good, Omega?” Benny asked, his hands working to unbutton the top of his shirt just enough to pull it over his head. Dean whined in response, starting to move the dildo shallowly in and out of his body. “I asked you a question,” Benny growled.

“Y-yes, Alpha,” Dean whimpered. Benny almost tutted – Dean had obviously aimed directly for his own prostate. Nothing else could get him sounding that wrecked, that fast.

When Benny’s shirts were off, he stood, undoing his pants as he kicked off his shoes. His eyes never left Dean’s ass, where he was working the dildo in and out of himself feverishly now. The knot caught on his rim with each movement, pulling it wide open – a perfect prep for Benny’s thick cock.

Benny was finally naked and took himself in hand, tugging in time with Dean’s self-love. “Such a pretty pussy, cher,” Benny cooed, watching the slick dribble down Dean’s upper thigh. His Omega was so wet, on the verge of desperate this close to his heat. Benny shivered in anticipation – it had been quite a while since he’d been with Dean and he had missed the feeling.

Benny approached the bed and reached between Dean’s legs, sure to not get in the way of Dean and his dildo, to tug a bit on Dean’s heavy cock. For an Omega, Benny had been impressed with Dean’s size. Dean gasped when Benny touched him, the scent of arousal in the room overwhelming.

Deciding to end the teasing game, Benny swatted Dean’s hand away, pushing his Omega to fall forward on his elbows. Benny worked the dildo in and out a few more times, moving it from side to side in order to stretch Dean even further. Cock throbbing with need, Benny finally pulled the dildo out and lined himself up with Dean’s hole, watching the slick dribble out before pushing inside.

Dean groaned, looking over his shoulder at Benny. His eyes were pitch black, something that Benny never could have guessed would turn him on so much. Keeping eye contact with his demon lover, Benny abandoned any idea of moving slow and pushed forward to bottom out in one forceful plunge, knocking the breath out of the both of them.

Dean yelped and let his head drop again. Benny grabbed hold of his hips and started thrusting relentlessly, the vision of Dean’s black eyes pushing him to find sweet release.

Benny’s knot formed quickly, stretching Dean even more before finally sliding inside, not allowing Benny to pull out any longer. He changed to a dirty grind, pushing against Dean’s prostate with every roll of his hips. Dean cried out as he came, squeezing hard around Benny’s cock and pulling him overboard as well. Dean’s come splattered on the bed while Benny’s huge load was plugged inside of Dean’s body, Benny’s knot keeping any from escaping.

When Benny stilled his hips, he noticed that his hands had been gripping Dean’s waist hard enough to bruise a bit. “Sorry, cher,” Benny noted, before rolling the two of them away from Dean’s mess to lay on their sides.

In this position, Benny was in direct line of sight with the mating bite that he’d placed on Dean’s upper back and he couldn’t help but give it a nip of affection. Dean huffed in response.

“So, demonic you is a cockslut?” Benny asked after a few minutes, serious but keeping his voice teasing. While he didn’t smell anyone else on Dean, he couldn’t help but wonder if this subbier version of his Omega had gotten around lately.

Dean turned to look at Benny over his shoulder. His eyes were black, but with a simple blink they were back to their normal green.

“Only for you, Alpha,” Dean said. The sincerity in his eyes told Benny that he spoke the truth, so Benny had no problem leaning in for a whiskey-scented kiss.

Dean sighed into Benny’s embrace, looking forward to the next week of heat with his Alpha.


End file.
